De la sartén al fuego
by Lustus
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a los protagonistas de Naruto en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería? Porque ellos no, y definitivamente tampoco querían, Aunque no es como si tuvieran opción. Pero, ojo ahí, no vaya a ser que el remedio sea peor que la enfermedad.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:¿Se imaginan a los protagonistas de Naruto en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería? Porque ellos no, y definitivamente tampoco querían, aunque no es como si tuvieran opción. Pero, ojo ahí, no vaya a ser que el remedio sea peor que la enfermedad.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son mayormente de Kishimoto y el universo es de J.K Rowling, con algunos personajillos varios.

Aclaración: -Este prologo es más que nada para situar el fic.

\- No influirán en la historia de Harry Potter, serán tramas paralelas.

* * *

**Prologo**

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su oficina con la vista perdida y sin siquiera tocar el platillo con caramelos de su escritorio. Había estado pensativo durante, como más o menos desde que el portal fue abierto.

Y no era para menos, ¿Cuántas veces en la historia se abre un portal que comunica con otra dimensión? Y no solo eso, sino que además te piden por favor que ayudes en la investigación de este tema ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría esta oferta? Dumbledore, desde luego, no.

Por eso, en ese momento se estaba pensando muy bien cuál sería su próximo paso. Harry había estaba terminando su segundo año, después de un horroroso año pero una excelente actuación como el héroe que es; y Dumbledore sentía que podía relajarse, sentarse en su cómoda oficina, comer unos cuantos caramelos, darle unas cuantas ordenes a Snape y pensar en más planes enredados y contraproducentes. Pero, no.

Ni bien terminó el asunto de la cámara de los secretos, le llegó una carta importantísima del departamento de misterios ¿la razón? ¡Un portal se había abierto! Y ¿Adonde es que eso llevaba? A nada mas, y nada menos, que a una dimensión paralela ¡y con ninjas!

Porque si, Albus había hecho bien la tarea y ya sabía todo lo posible respecto a ese otro universo (o sea, todo lo que los inefables le habían informado) y tenía la persistente sensación que se le venían problemas encima, ¿la razón? A un tal hokage, que vendría siendo como el ministro de magia, se le ocurrió la idea de enviar a unos niños para protegerlos de algo que los amenazaba en su propio hogar.

Y aquí es donde entraba realmente la preocupación de Albus: el plan era esconderlos en la escuela. En Hogwarts. A unos ninjas de 12 años completamente ya entrenados. Sin que el consejo escolar supiera. O sea, era una clara estupidez pero…

Era tan tentador.

¿Cuántas veces tenias una oportunidad como esta?

Y claro, Albus ya había saciado parte de su curiosidad siendo parte activa de la investigación, estando presente en los primero contactos, pero ¿esto? ¿Convivir con alguien de otra dimension?

Suspiró profundo y sacudió su cabeza. Había tomado una decisión.

Tomó una pluma y un pergamino para escribir la respuesta al ministerio y al hokage e hizo una mueca mental al imaginar las explicaciones que tendría que dar a Minerva.

Eso no sería agradable.

* * *

¿reviews?

Es una historia que se me acaba de ocurrir, la verdad; y la continuidad depende de la recepcion que tenga. Asi que dejen sus opiniones más que nada para saber si vale la pena seguir ^.^


	2. ANUNCIO

Buenas (inserte horario aquí) xD

Antes de ilusionarles, debo decir que no, no es un nuevo capitulo, lo siento. Y la verdad es que dudo que pueda haber un nuevo capitulo próximamente o alguna vez. Y de eso se trata este mensaje.

No es necesario recordar que desde que subí el primer capitulo no ha habido mas movimiento de mi parte y eso, lejos de un desinterés en continuar la historia se debe a un motivo personal y medico que me ha mantenido alejada de computadoras, de casa y de personas en general. No he escrito en este tiempo,porque la verdad mi idea con esta historia esta historia era hacer algo alegre, de humor, casi parodia, y sinceramente con mi estado anímico actual no hago reír a nadie, ni mucho menos a mi, que era el propósito con el que comencé a escribir.

No diré nada sobre terminar esta historia a futuro porque no quiero hacer promesas que no sé si Dios me permitirá cumplir. Asi que, si a alguien le ha interesado mi historia o desea continuarla, o sacar la idea, que se considere totalmente autorizado y le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Deseo de todo corazón volver a leernos algún día. Ojala y así sea.

Se despide atentamente, Lustus.


End file.
